


I'm Not Worthless

by rise_fall_rage_and_repeat



Category: TMNT (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rise_fall_rage_and_repeat/pseuds/rise_fall_rage_and_repeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey feels unappreciated by his brothers and finally voices his hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Worthless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpoelow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpoelow/gifts).



> This was a Christmas request from my good friend Michaela. She had seen the episode of TMNT where they receive a message from Aprils dad from a mutated pigon, and Mikey felt like everyone thought he was useless. So she requested this and wanted light DonMike, and I threw in some RaphLeo because they're one of my OTP's. ^_^ I hope you like this Love!!! XD Merry Christmas!
> 
> So, this is actually my first attempt at any sort of Tcest, so please tell me what you thought and give me feed back on what I could improve. ^^
> 
> I own no emotional turtles.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all its characters do not belong to me. No money is being made.  
Word Count: 2,129  
Rating PG-13  
Warnings: language; sexual innuendos; brother loving brother in a not-so-brotherly way  
Pairing(s): Don/Mikey; implied Raph/Leo

 

_I'm not worthless… I have a purpose, and I'm a big part of this team… Okay. Got it. Now just tell them…_

Mikey thought, stepping into the kitchen late one September evening. The two brothers sitting at the table, talking about nothing of great consequence immediately noticed the sullen feeling around Michelangelo. The usually rambunctious turtle was moving slowly, casting a hunched shadow along the table as he began reaching for a piece of his favorite pizza. Suddenly he scrunched his snout, and pushed the box away from himself, resting his head on his folded arms.

_Yeah right, easier said than done…_

Mikey let out a groan of displeasure as he slammed his face on his arms.

"Uhhh… Mikey… Are you feeling alright…?" Leo asked, blinking at his baby brother's odd behavior.

"Peachey…" Mikey muttered into his arms, not moving an inch. Leo blinked at the hostility he was given, earning a chuckle from the red clad ninja sitting next to him.

"Well now, looks like our fearless leader was just rejected." He smirked as Leo frowned at him.

"You are so immature, Raph." Raph looked at Mikey in shock, trying to process what he just heard. "Yeah, I can get nasty too." Finally looking up from his arms, Mikey glared across the table at the older turtle. Raph's golden eyes blinked in fright, pulling back. Even Leo seemed a bit frightened. The anger burning behind Mikey's baby blues was, to say the least, extremely unusual, and had only been seen maybe once before if that. Usually if something bothered the youngest, he would just pout and haul up in his room for the evening and then be his normal self in the morning, or, worst case scenario, a few days.

But now, something big was bugging the youngest, and everyone was itching to figure it out.

"Mikey, what's wrong…?" Leo softly asked, shifting uncomfortably as Mikey's gaze slowly drifted to him.

"Wouldn't you like to know Fearless?" Leo's jaw dropped. Mikey was always forthcoming to he and Donnie. It took a little more for him to open up to Raph, but even then he'd never pull a phrase like that!

"M-Mikey…?" was all the leader could elaborate before two sea green hands slammed themselves down onto the table, pushing the owner's body up. Mikey was now towering over the two.

"I'm not some useless thing as you two seem to think!" he shouted, making the two jump. "You think I'm a screw-up, and that I can't do anything right! Well I can guarantee you that I am SO much more than that! If you'd just let me show you, I could take this team to new heights, but you two ever give me the chance!" The two terrapins swallowed, both staring up at the brother they both would do anything in the world for with terror in their eyes.

"Wh-what the hell are ya talkin'…"

"SHUT-UP RAPHAEL!" Raph jumped back, falling off his chair and landing hard on the ground, groaning at the impact. Leo immediately reached to help him up out of instinct, but when the pizza box flew into the side of his face, he stopped, covering his eye as it began to water.

"Okay Mikey, that's enough!" he exclaimed, standing up himself, now towering over his brother. "I don't know what in hell you're talking about, but it's not true! We don't think you're useless by any means!" he continued, feeling along a small cut under his eye with his thumb.

"Whatever. I know exactly what you two think…" Mikey hissed, shoving his chair back, causing it to tip over and clatter to the ground as he stormed out of the room, slamming the kitchen door behind himself.

"W-what the fuck was that about?!" Raph stammered pulling himself up as Leo covered his left eye again. Leo only shrugged in response, looking at the closed door.  
"Here, lemme see that…" Raph stated both sitting back down as Raph moved Leo's hand away from his face. "That looks painful… Can ya open yer eye?"

"It is, and I can. Do I have any desire to; no." Leo responded, sucking in a breath when Raph touched the skin around the cut.

"Ah, sorry. I suck at this. Ya might just have ta wait till Donnie boy gets his ass back here…"

"Raph, he went to the junk yard; he could be gone for hours." Leo chuckled, making Raph grin. "I'll be fine. It's not like it's life threatening."

"Famous last words."

"How'd he die? His youngest brother threw a pizza box at his face and the cut killed him."

"Okay, okay Mr. Sarcastic! I get it." Raph laughed, punching him lightly in the arm. "But what 'r we gonna do 'bout Mike? 'S not like we can really let him sulk up there with out talkin' ta us…"

"Do you really want to talk to him right now?" Leo questioned, pointing to the cut on his face. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Good point. We'll wait and let Donnie talk to him…"

"Why would I need to talk to who?" Raph jumped about a foot in the air while Leo watched in amusement. 

"Mikey." Leo simply responded, looking over his shoulder at the genius.

"Oh God, Leo what happened to your face?!" Donnie exclaimed, dropping his bag on the floor and pulling Leo's face to look at him.

"Okay, first you're going to break my neck if you keep it in this position, and two, your mate did this with that pizza box." Leo responded, pointing down at the box at Raph's feet.

"Why in the world would Mikey do something like that to you?!" Donnie's voice sounded agitated as he searched for the first aid kit.

"That's why we need ya ta talk ta 'im. He apparently thinks we think he's useless and can't do anythin' right."

"Why would he think that?" Donnie frowned as he cleaned Leo's cut and patched it up.

"No idea." Leo told the genius, still keeping his eye clenched tightly shut.

"Alright. I'll go talk to him. But I'm not necessarily ruling out that he has no reason to think you guys would think that he's useless." The genius' tone was all Leo needed to tell Donnie had a fairly good idea of what was bugging the youngest.

"Well if we did anything, we're sorry! I honestly don't have any idea what could have caused this!" Leo stated, obviously distressed by the whole situation.

"Leo, chill, we'll work it out." Raph chuckled, placing a hand on his shoulder. Leo nodded, looking at Donnie as he grabbed his bag and tossed it over his shoulder before making his way out of the room.

Leo let out a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest. His mind was running through the last few weeks, searching for something that might have caused his baby brother's anger. He found nothing however, or at least couldn't remember anything, and this distressed him even more.

Noticing his mate's frustration, Raph snaked his arms around his waist, making him blink.

"Chill. Mikey's just stuck in a bad funk. He'll work out of it soon, you'll see." He stated, pulling Leo back into him.

"God I hope you're right. I don't like hearing Mikey yell like that…" Leo sighed out, leaning against his brother's plastron, testing his left eye as he slowly opened it. Raph nuzzled his neck, pulling a smile out of the leader.

"When am I ever wrong?" Raph paused as Leo gave him a sly look. "Don't actually answer that asshole." He chuckled, punching him in the arm again, making the blue clad turtle laugh.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Mikey?" Donnie knocked on his mate's door, not betting on getting an answer. Much to his surprise, there was a heavy sigh as the door slid open. Mikey leaned against the door frame, frowning at Donnie, making him frown as well. "Can I… talk to you…?" he asked, not sure what to make of that anger.

"Yeah, you can. Just as long as those assholes don't." Donnie blinked as he followed Mikey back into the room and closed the door behind himself.

"What's up with you right now?" he blurted out, truly concerned by Mikey's attitude.

"What do you think? They think I'm useless, so why shouldn't I be pissed?" Mikey hissed, falling back onto his bed.

"But it's not like you not to try and talk to someone."

"I'm done talking. I just want them to feel what I've felt for the past month."

Donnie shook his head, pinching his snout as he groaned. "I don't understand any of this." He muttered, sitting next to Mikey on the edge of the bed. "What made you think they thought you're useless?"

"Every time we go on a mission, they always put me in the back, and I never seem to get to do anything." Mikey sighed, clasping his hands behind his head.

"Mikey, they do that to me too, even though I'm older than Raph." Donnie put in, crossing his legs underneath himself.

"Doesn't that make you angry?" Mikey asked, looking up at the purple clad turtle.

"Not really." Donnie shrugged, smiling at Mikey.

"Why not? Tell me your secret Donnie!" Mikey's childish tone was slowly coming back as he latched onto Donnie's arm, pulling him over onto the bed.

"Oh God, okay! I'll tell you!" Donnie chuckled, putting his arm around Mikey as he looked up at him with big doe eyes. "They do it because they're trying to protect us." Mikey's brow twitched in confusion. "Listen, if you were the oldest, and in Raph's case, a little bit arrogant, would you let the two people closest to you take the front lines?"

"No! That's a dumb… Oh…" Mikey's eyes showed that he was finally starting to understand what his brothers were doing. "But… Why do they both take the front? Why don't they fight over that?"

"They do, you just can't hear it."

"Okay… Wait what?"

Donnie chuckled. "Raph and Leo have always had a way of communicating without words as well as if words were present. They can simply look at each other and practically read the other's mind. It's not that they don't fight about it, it's that they don't want you to hear them yelling at each other in the middle of a fight." Mikey nodded, pouting. "What's wrong now?" Donnie laughed, looking at the show Mikey was currently putting on.

"Why hadn't I picked up on that?!" he whined, shaking Donnie back and forth.

"Because they didn't want you to!" Donnie laughed as Mikey slammed his face into his plastron.

"Maybe I'm more incompetent than I first thought…"

"Wait, wait, wait, what is this?!" Donnie almost couldn't formulate words he was laughing so hard. "A minute ago you were all, 'Oh woe is me, I'm a useless thing,' and now your saying that you're not useless, but incompetent?!" Mikey was also laughing now, realizing what he'd done.

"I dunno man, maybe I was overreacting a bit…" Mikey mumbled after he could breath once more.

"Maybe?!"

"Okay, I was overreacting, but something just felt, I dunno, off…"

"Yeah well, you obviously were in a bad place since you threw a pizza box at Leo."

Mikey shot up, "Oh God! I totally forgot about that! Is he alright?! Is he mad?! Oh man I'm so getting in trouble for this later…!"

"Mikey, Mikey calm down, he's fine! You just scared him, that's all. All you gave him was a minor cut and possibly a black eye… That didn't make it any better… Did it?"

"Dude, sometimes you suck at support." Mikey smirked, flopping back onto the bed. "I still don't really wanna talk to them right now though…"

"You don't have to. It might not be a bad idea for you to cool down a bit first." Donnie agreed, sitting up to leave the room, only Mikey pulled him back down.

"Who says you're going anywhere?" A sly smirk played at Mikey's lips as they loomed over Donnie's.

Quirking a brow, Donnie smirked back. He knew what Mikey wanted. Grabbing Mikey's shoulders, he flipped him over, pinning the orange clad ninja to the bed.

"Hey, I was gonna top…" Mikey pouted, his bottom lip slipping out and shaking a bit.

Donnie let out an affectionate chuckle. "You still can, you'll just have to work for it." Mikey smirked again, capturing his brother's lips for a kiss. He'd get him tonight, one way or another. After all, he'd still be pissed off and sulking if it weren't for his brother. He had to repay him in some way, didn't he?


End file.
